


Icy Treat In The Summer Heat

by SupernaturalStallions69



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalStallions69/pseuds/SupernaturalStallions69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good thing Law has money. Too bad he has to babysit Chopper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icy Treat In The Summer Heat

“Wow! It actually tastes like cotton candy!” Law looks down at the joyful reindeer momentarily then keeps his eyes set on the road going through a park. Chopper licks the ice cream held in both hooves with evident happiness radiating even in the heat.

The dark doctor groans at the idea of caring for the boy but has taken the job because he was given no other choice as Chopper was literally pushed into his arms without warning by a certain straw hat wearer saying he and his friends are going somewhere.

From how his friends reacted they must have been going somewhere highly inappropriate for Chopper. That or they wanted to curse the man with at least someone from their group to annoy the hell out of him.

Law’s train of thought is interrupted by the sound of a sniffle from far behind him. He looks down at his feet but doesn’t see the boy. In the distance, nothing more than a speck, Law can see him standing still.

His phone vibrates in his pocket to see a text from Luffy asking how Chopper is doing.

 _He’s fine. We just went out to get ice cream and I think he dropped his._ Law sends the message while walking back to Chopper to indeed find the boy still holding the cone with a pink mess trailing from it over his hooves onto the sidewalk.

Another text from Luffy as he kneels down to Chopper’s level. Law reads and squints at the question with errors making it almost unreadable.

_No._

Law puts his phone away after making sure it’s on silent so he doesn’t have to deal with another jumbled mess.

The dark doctor then rests his head on his hand supported by his knee watching Chopper stare at the treat melting from the sun's blazing heat with tears filling his eyes. “What happened?” as if humorously, he asks the question pretending to not see the situation.

He points at the mess in case Law didn’t already see it. “My ice cream fell as I was going to take a bite of it.” the younger doctor brings it back to his mouth and begins nibbling away at the pink crust covering the top of the cone.

The taller man sighs, standing to his feet. “Finish whatever you have left.”

Law grabs the scruff of the boy’s neck and carries him on his shoulder with a hand supporting him. “Where are we going?”

“Since you didn’t get a chance to even finish it on a cone I’m going to make sure you do in a bucket.” Chopper’s eyes become huge with a smile forming just as big, if not more.

“You’re going to get a bucket of cotton candy flavored ice cream for me?!”

“If you promise to not finish it one sitting then make a mess in my living room with your insides it’s fine.”

“Okay, I promise!” Chopper hugs the dark doctor’s head in gratitude, causing the man’s face to redden slightly at the gesture.

“Stop hugging my head, you’re making it more hot.”

“Sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another short because I literally have tons of shorts ready to be written out from draft to final. So expect a lot of fictions to be popping out.


End file.
